dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Card 1015410 thumb.png|link=Fictitious Universe's Strongest Beerus (Monaka Costume) Card 1015400 thumb.png|link=Desperate God of Destruction Beerus (Monaka Costume) Thumb LR Bardock.gif|link=Dazzling Life Force Bardock Thumb 1014010.png|link=Cursed Future Bardock Thumb 1014000.png|link=Kakarot's Father Bardock Thumb 1013710.png|link=Evil Namekian Lord Slug (Giant Form) Thumb 1013700.png|link=Rejuvenated Power Lord Slug Thumb 1005110.png|link=Gushing Evil Powers Lord Slug Thumb 1013730.png|link=Fusion Power of the Dynamic Duo Goku (Kaioken) Thumb goku kk str drop.png|link=Kaioken of Friendship Goku (Kaioken) Thumb gohan kid int drop.png|link=Wings of Wonder Gohan (Kid) Card 1013130 thumb.png|link=Maiden's Bombshell Chi-Chi Thumb 1011391.png|link=Full-Power Collision Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) Thumb 1013121.png|link=Demon King's Vengeance Piccolo Jr. (Giant Form) Thumb 1013111.png|link=Martial Mettle Goku Card 1008500 thumb.png|link=Strength Forged in Heaven Goku Card 1013310 thumb.png|link=Hard-Fought Match Krillin]] Card 1013350 thumb.png|link=Ace in the Hole Yamcha Card 1013140 thumb.png|link=Disguised Martial Artist Yajirobe Card 1013240 thumb.png|link=Plucky Low-Class Warrior Tora (Giant Ape) Card 1013260 thumb.png|link=Feverish Battlefield Borgos (Giant Ape) Card 1013250 thumb.png|link=Greedy Attack Mode Shugesh (Giant Ape) Card 1013230 thumb.png|link=Intense Saiyan Impulse Bardock (Giant Ape) Card 1013220 thumb.png|link=Fight Against Destiny Bardock Card 1015420 thumb.png|link=Magnificent Maiden Dance Super Ribrianne Card 1014160 thumb.png|link=Love Illuminating the Future Mai (Future) Card 1014170 thumb.png|link=Refreshed Innocence Android 18 Card 1014140 thumb.png|link=Swirling Mind Videl Card 1014150 thumb.png|link=Adventurous Mood-maker Pan (GT) Card 1012070 thumb.png|link=A Girl of Pure Heart Chi-Chi (Youth) Card 1014200 thumb.png|link=Vocal Declaration of Love and Victory Brianne De Chateau Thumb 1005300-Z.png|link=Devastating Punishment Beerus Thum 1003760 1-Z.png|link=Ceaseless Terror Perfect Cell LR SSJ Vegeta.gif|link=Awakened Super Saiyan Blood Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1015020 thumb.png|link=Full of Confidence Vegeta Card 1015010 thumb.png|link=Intensive Training Vegeta Card 1015430 thumb.png|link=To the World of Excitement Goku (Youth) Card 1015730 thumb.png|link=The Adventure Begins Goku (Youth) Card 1015350 thumb.png|link=Female Warrior of the Kingdom of Gurumes Pasta Current Global events Current Japanese events Event_lord_slug_story_big.png|link=Lord Slug FItPS6v.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Extreme Z Battle SS3 Goku.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku Quest top banner 602.png|link=Summit of the Universe Event battle road big.png|link=Super Battle Road Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! Event gratitude and hope big.png|link=Adventure of Gratitude News banner dairansen 001.png|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! ZJs0m7K.png|link=Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! Extreme Z Battle Beerus banner.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Devastating Punishment Beerus Extreme Z Battle Cell big.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell Meta_Cooler_Dokkan_Event.png|link=Desperate Fury! Infinite Power of Rage Event beerus dokkan.png|link=7th Universe's God of Destruction 63osVDE.png|link=The Curse of the Blood Rubies Meta_Cooler_Story_Event.png|link=Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Quest top banner 502s.png|link=The Horrific Cell Games Vegetaprimebattleevent.png|link=Awakened Pride Event Bulma mr right big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! DbQAKtm.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Final Battle of the Tournament of Power KJ3rsuk.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga Quest top banner 325.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back Event the strongest rivals big.png|link=The Strongest Rivals Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Event vegeta story big.png|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior News banner dairansen 001.png|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News_banner_gasha_00426_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Bardock Legendary Summon News_banner_gasha_00453_smallenglish.png|link=Rare Summon: Rising Dragon Carnival News_banner_gasha_00412_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 3 Goku Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00418_small.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00417_small.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News_banner_gasha_00416_small.png|link=World Tournament DB Saga Summon News_banner_gasha_00482_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Beerus Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00480_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Realm of Gods Category Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan En news banner dairansen 001 small.png|link=The 2nd Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash November 16 2018 22:30:00 PST News banner event 160 small.png|link=Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! November 15 2018 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 108 Should a rainbow star card or friend give more bonus drop rates on special drop rate events? yes Yes YES! Yes, why did they not think of that yet Maybe, it will probably happen in the future anyway No, I don’t even care about bonus drop rates Leave the poor devs alone Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse